Web-to-television systems allow content from the Internet to be accessed interactively by a user via a television display. In particular, while television displays are adapted to receive and display a television broadcast, for example received via a satellite signal, ADSL (Advanced Digital Subscriber Line) connection, cable connection or the like, all or the majority of the information transmission is one-way to the television, meaning that there are limited possibilities for user interaction, such as surfing the web. However, web-to-TV systems generally comprise a hardware platform supporting far greater connectivity. In particular, while a television broadcast is still received via a mostly one-way broadcast, an Internet connection is provided in parallel, for example via an ADSL or cable connection. Internet content may then be displayed alongside the television broadcast on the television display.
The possibilities for product or brand marketing campaigns in a one-way television transmission system are limited, and generally comprise only 30-second video advertisements inserted in “commercial breaks” in-between television programs. On the other hand, with a web-to-TV system, the possibilities for new forms of marketing are greatly improved, including the use of advertising banners, web pages, Interactive advertisements, etc.
However, there are technical difficulties in implementing a system for distributing digital content in a web-to-TV system.